Birthday Wishes
by hamaell
Summary: It's L's birthday, and Light has a present for him. Hints of love, but nothing graphic. Just a sweet one-shot, really.


**Author's Note:**

Ohjoy, its Halloween. And we all know what that means, don't we? Yup, that's right:

L's birthday.

And I'm celebrating it with another one-shot, and later I'm having cake. Maybe I'll even get some lollipops as well, or ice-cream. Haha, life doesn't get any better than that.

Anyway, Happy Birthday, L. We love you.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Death Note or any of its characters, and I never will. This is purely fan-made, with no intentions what-so-ever to claim owner-rights of the original series.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

He opens his eyes slowly. Turns his head to look at the watch on the bedside table.

Two hours.

He's been sleeping for two hours. Although it's not a lot, he still thinks it's an improvement. Last night he didn't sleep at all. While not sleeping is obviously nice when he has a difficult case (well, as difficult as a case ever gets when you're the world's three most famous detectives) on his hands, he knows that it won't do him any good in the long run.

Insomnia - such a lovely beast.

He lies quiet for a moment, pondering on insignificant thoughts. He has no intensions on getting up just yet.

Beside him, the auburn haired boy stirs in his sleep. He allows his eyes to break contact with the ceiling, and instead lets them travel along the boys contours, tracing the shape of his nose and the line of his jaw and follows the slow movements of his chest as he breathe. His lightly tanned skin looks pale in the moonlight. He likes the boy more when he's asleep. He enjoys their constant verbal battles, and their physical ones too, but not as much as he enjoys watching his primary suspect sleep. No frown distorting his beautiful face, no wrinkled eyebrows, and no commenting on his diet existing almost exclusively of sugar. When he sleeps, there is something innocent about him, about the way he hums and sighs and lies almost completely still.

Suddenly, he realises that said boy has opened his eyes and is looking at him. Smooth chocolate staring into black coal. He looks slightly dazed, but he knows that it will only be mere seconds until the boy's brain kicks in and starts working.

'I apologize if I woke Light-kun,' he says.

'That's okay,' Light answers. His voice is thick with sleep, and he clears his throat to make it go away. Runs a hand through his already messy hair and sighs. 'What time is it?' he asks.

'Still morning. Light-kun should go back to sleep.'

'I don't want to go back to sleep.' As to prove his point, he sits up and stretches, muscles moving beneath the soft skin.

He doesn't answer. He knows when not to push things further. The teen is always grumpy in the mornings.

'Besides, it's the 31st today, right?'

'It is.'

'So it's your birthday, isn't it?'

His face remains emotionless, but he's slightly shocked by the younger male's statement.

'Who told you that?' he asks, his voice just barely monotone.

'Watari told me awhile ago.'

'I see.'

Awkward silence fills the room. It doesn't bother him, though. He's used to silence.

'So..' Light tries, threading his fingers through his hair for the second time. 'How do you want to celebrate it?'

'I do not wish to celebrate, Light-kun.'

'But I got you something. You have to celebrate.'

'You did what?'

'I got you something.'

He stares at his suspect. Light stares back. No one moves. Time passes, but neither of them cares. He doesn't know how to react to this. Why would he get him a present? Light fidgets, he can see that the boy it getting impatient. He swallows, breaks eye contact and looks at the ceiling again. This needs analysing.

However, Light doesn't seem to have time for analysing. He sighs and kicks the cover away from their bodies. Then he stands up and rattles the chain connecting them.

'Come on, Ryuzaki.'

He sits up and looks at his friend. Light is wearing only a pair of pyjama trousers, his torso uncovered. He lowers his gaze to the floor and stands up, stretches, and hunch cover. He feels slightly uncomfortable. Due to Light's constant complaining, he is now being forced to sleep in a pyjamas as well. Apparently, Light found it inappropriate to sleep in jeans. So now he's wearing a big t-shirt, and his boxers. He wrinkles his nose. No, he is not happy about this sleeping arrangement.

They open the door, stepping barefoot out in the corridor. Without a warning, Light grabs his hand.

'You have to close your eyes,' he says. His eyes sparkle with genuine excitement.

'Why?' He twiddles his toes together, looking up at Light from underneath his unruly bangs.

Light chuckles. 'Just close them, Ryuzaki.'

And he does.

Light drag him along the corridors. He even insists on taking the stairs rather than using the elevator, holding his hand in a tight grip and carefully guiding him down the floors in the gigantic Headquarter. Suddenly he stops.

'Don't look.'

'Why did Light-kun bring me to the kitchen?'

'I told you not to look.' He can feel Light's annoyed glace on him as he shuffles around the room, opening drawers and closing them again, searching.

'I didn't.' And he's actually being honest. He didn't look. He hasn't opened his eyes once. He does, however, remember exactly what the building looks like. He did design it himself, after all. And he knows the rout to the kitchen of by heart - he could probably walk there in his sleep. If he slept long enough to actually sleepwalk, that is. Then Light grabs his hand again.

'Come on.'

They're walking up the stairs again. He feels out of breath, but he won't show it. The teen would probably use it as a way to remark on his diet again. Now, that wouldn't be very nice. So he keeps quiet, letting Light's hand lead him up the winding stairs.

Doesn't the stairs ever end? And where are they going, anyway?

'Keep your eyes closed,' the boy orders again. He let go of his hand, and he can hear him opening a door.

'Come, you can open your eyes soon.'

They step outside. Well, he's assuming that they are outside, anyway. The air is awfully cold. Light push down on his shoulder, making him sit down on something.

'Hold out your hands.'

He hesitates.

'It's alright. Just hold them out.'

He raises his hands slowly, holding them out towards where Light's voice is coming from, palms up. Warm hands surrounding his cold ones as Light brings his hands together until they're next to each other. Then he places something flat and heavy in them, before letting go.

'You can look now,' he says triumphantly.

He opens his eyes, his gaze focusing on Light's face. It shines with excitement, a smile grazing the angel-like face. He looks down at his hands, finally seeing the object placed in them.

It's a cake.

A small birthday cake, complete with icing, strawberries and a lit candle. It says _Happy Birthday, Ryuzaki_, written in chocolate sauce. He doesn't know what to say. He looks at Light, looks at the cake, and looks at Light again.

'Thank you,' he whispers, voice heavy with gratitude. The cake is beautiful. He feels moisture in his eyes, but blinks it away before his friend has a chance to see it.

Light beams. White teeth glistening as his smile widens. He sits down next to him, once again placing a warm palm on his skin as he lays his hand on his wrist.

'Happy Birthday,' he says, still smiling. Then he looks straight forward, sighing. 'It's quite a view, isn't it?' he mumbles. He doesn't remove his hand.

He averts his gaze from his face, and follows his gaze. Before them the streets of Tokyo are waking up, slowly the big city is coming to life. It is early morning, the sun just having risen, smoke floating from their noses as they breathe. Still some traces of mist around the corners of the sky scrapers.

'Yes. Yes, it is.'

He lifts the spoon on the plate, holding it between his thumb and forefinger. Slowly he cuts a piece from the cake. Lift it towards his mouth, put it in, lets his tongue whirl around the sweet treat. He closes his eyes and simply relishes in the tastes of cake. Wonderful, wonderful cake.

When he opens his eyes again, the teen is watching him. He's still beaming.

'That is a very nice cake,' he says. 'Light-kun should be proud of himself.'

'Why, thank you, Ryuzaki,' Light says, head slightly titled to the side. 'I'm glad you liked it.'

He looks at the city again, holding the spoon between his fingers. The sky is clear, unusually bright, considering it's a mere day away from being November. The cold is there, though, and he shivers. His legs and feet have gone numb from the cold, and his hand is shaking slightly as it grips the metal. Light notices, suddenly standing up.

'Wait here,' he says, before disappearing out of his eyesight, moving around behind his back. It doesn't take long before he returns though, this time carrying a big blanket. He sits down next to him again, so close that their arms are touching. Then he wraps the blanket over them, before placing his arm around his shoulder, cradling him against his chest.'

'Light-kun does not have to do that if he does not want to. We could just go inside.'

'I want to,' the teen simply says. 'It's alright.'

'Okay.'

He takes another bite of his cake, allowing the icing to melt and mix with the chocolate sauce before he swallows.

'You know, Ryuzaki, you are supposed to blow out the candle and make a wish,' Light remarks and hugs him tighter.

'Why?'

'I don't know. You just are. So blow it out, and wish for something.'

He inhales, holds his breath. Eyes drifting over the boys features. He leans forward, exhaling carefully through his mouth. The flame flickers, dies. Smoke rises from the blown-out candle, mixing with their breaths and the mist.

And he wishes.


End file.
